Modulated projector lights provide great versatility and functionality for automobiles and other applications. For example, imaging systems, such as Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) can determine the position of an oncoming vehicle. Rather than shift from high-beam to low-beam to avoid blinding the driver of the oncoming vehicle, the output of the headlights can be modulated to only shine on the lower portion of the oncoming vehicle and avoid blinding the other driver. In addition, images such as warnings can be projected onto the pavement ahead of the vehicle. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,658,474, which is co-owned with this application and is incorporated herein by reference. However, to provide high light throughput, modulated projector systems often use a very wide aperture (f<3). The use of a large aperture causes a narrow depth of focus. Thus, if the projection lenses have a close focus, distant projected images will be out of focus and vice versa.